Privacy
by KeepingUsASecret
Summary: "I wish people would stop walking in on us" grumbled the blonde. A series of chapters about how various members of Hogwarts discovered Harry and Draco's relationship. Draco/Harry. Fluff and Smut :D
1. Hermione

Privacy

Hermione Granger prided herself on taking care of her friends, so when one of her closest ones didn't turn up for breakfast or lunch, she began to worry. As she slowly climbed the stairs, she pondered why he wouldn't have got up, he could be ill; he'd been suffering from a lot of stress she thought sympathetically. A sudden thought struck her – what if he was with a girl? They weren't children anymore, but she didn't think he'd been seeing anyone, in fact, the last girl he was with was Cho, two years ago.

She called his name quietly as she knocked on the heavy oak door; to be sure he wasn't with anyone.

She called him again as she stepped into the dormitory. On looking over at his bed, a slight rustle in the curtains caught her attention followed by a light sigh. Worried he was having nightmare or perhaps a fever she walked slowly over to the heavy red drapes and gently pulled them back, expecting have to wake him.

She was shocked, to say the least, to find her friend curled up asleep, with his head on the chest of none other but Draco Malfoy.

The blonde looked up and nodded curtly, "Granger" he smirked.

Hermione, lost for words could only manage a quiet sorry, then scuttled from the room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco smiled, and stroked Harry's hair, "I thought you put a sticking charm on the curtains?"

"Must have come unstuck" mumbled the brunette, sleepily

"Well clearly you have some awful wizarding skills"

"I'll show you my wizard skills" he whispered

The blonde raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm, not now though, I'm tired"

Draco rolled over, pushing Harry off him, "Wrong answer"

"That was mean, I'm cold now" complained the younger boy

"That's what you have a duvet for" replied Draco, condescendingly

Harry turned and curled round Draco's back and planted soft kisses on his neck, "You be my duvet"

"Hang on" said Draco raising himself on one hand and making his way towards the door. Harry murmured something about the lack of a duvet.

Slowly turning the door handle, Draco peered round the frame "Granger, can you go away?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening, I was just, um, looking for nargles, Luna says they're on the increase"

"Right, well I can assure you, this area is nargle free, so you can go" he said scathingly

Hermione practically sprinted down the stairs as Draco turned to climb back into bed, "What is wrong with your friends?" he asked, confused.


	2. Ron

**Privacy**

It had been a gruelling quidditch match. Slytherin were failing dismally until, by sheer luck, Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch, thus winning the game for his team.

He looked over in Harry's direction only to see him storming into the changing rooms. Draco smiled to himself; angry sex was going to be good.

* * *

Waiting until the both teams had left the changing area, he snuck into the Gryffindor section, to find the brunette sulking on a bench in the corner.

He tiptoed up behind him and snaked his hands under Harry's quidditch robes, on his bare torso. He shuddered at the sensation, but pulled away regardless.

"Fuck off Draco" he said crossly

Wrapping his arms round his boyfriend once again, the Slytherin smiled "You are such a sore loser"

Harry sighed as Draco pressed kisses into the back of his neck but stood up when he couldn't get the image of Draco's triumphant face, holding the snitch, out of his head.

Following his actions, Draco moved with Harry as he walked around the room, until he turned to face him.

The blonde smirked "It was a pretty good win, you have to admit"

His frustration overwhelming him, Harry roughly shoved the Slytherin against the wall and kissed him hungrily. That should take the stupid look off his face, he thought to himself.

Draco whimpered as Harry ground his hips against his now prominent erection.

With a sudden rustling and rip of fabric the two were naked and struggling for dominance as they moved towards the showers.

* * *

Ron wandered back into the changing rooms, looking for his quidditch boots he'd left behind earlier but paused upon hearing moaning from the shower room. He grinned to himself, Harry had waited behind earlier, and realising what he must be doing was determined to catch him in the act and have a good laugh at his friend.

He crept across the room towards the door that lead to the showers. Pushed the door and shouted "AHA CAUGHT YOU!".

Harry and Draco whipped round just fast enough to see Ron keel over.

"Well that was unexpected" laughed the blonde as he turned back to kiss his lover, only to be pushed away

"Uhh, I should take him to Madam Pomfrey, he hit his head"

"You worry too much" replied Draco, hastily pulling on his clothes.

The two left feeling sexually frustrated as ever. Harry would have some explaining to do when his friend woke up.

**_A/N: Pretty, pretty please review! Constructive criticism or praise would be lovely :D_**


	3. Pansy

_**A/N: Hello my small amount of readers! I must say, I was giddy at 7 reviews, seriously. Anyway, sorry for not updating, exam stress etc. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, it just isn't working for me, I feel like a 12 year old fangirl has written it, but I feel like I should update. Anyway, tell me what you think, does it suck?**_

**Privacy**

This was bliss. He could feel the soft satin sheets, cool against his back, the low lighting making the atmosphere seductive. He smiled and looked though half closed eyelids at his favourite Slytherin, who was lazily trailing kisses up and down his torso.

Pulling away, and staring into the emerald eyes beneath him, Draco smiled, "So what did they say?"

Sighing at the loss of contact between the two, the younger boy looked up, "Ron said he finds it weird and apparently we're not allowed to do anything "funny" when he's in the room"

"And what would he mean by that?" smirked the blonde

"I don't know, maybe he was talking about unplanned sex in the showers? Or what about that time we snuck into the forbidden forest? Remember that time we were in your parent's library, and your mum walked…"

"Stop" said Draco forcefully

"Was it embarrassing for ikkle Draco?" teased Harry

Mortified at the memory being resurfaced, the Slytherin laid his head on Harry's chest, hoping his pale face wasn't marred by two pink spots, "Shut up, Malfoys don't get embarrassed" he mumbled.

The two lay silently for the next half an hour, happy to be in each others company.

* * *

"Drake? You in there" shouted a voice from outside the door

Draco jumped at the broken silence, Fuck, Pansy's ouside, hide, now!"

The relaxed atmosphere now gone, Harry jumped off the bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak, Draco had seconds to hide the Gryffindor's t-shirt as Pansy walked in.

"Hey baby" she smiled, sickeningly

Draco took a deep breath and regained his composure, "Hey"

Harry couldn't help but smile as the girl in front of him pulled off her top and gave Draco a suggestive smile.

Draco managed to keep calm and stated "Lets not today, eh Pans?"

"But Dray, it's been more than 3 months" she whined

Draco glanced towards the spot where Harry was hidden, desperate for some support, but Harry simply chuckled silently, intrigued as to how his boyfriend would handle something like this.

"Well you see Pansy, you're getting kind of clingy, and it's not like we were going out, right?"

She took a step towards him, pressing a hand to his bare stomach, "I think I might be able to convince you" she chuckled

Suddenly, Harry's protective side kicked in and he found himself feeling rather jealous. He yanked the cloak off him, stood up, looked a bewildered Pansy in the eyes and growled "He's. My. Boyfriend"

"Right, um, well this is awkward…" she stammered, then looked at the two boys, smirked and said "A little unexpected I must say".

As she turned to leave, Draco shouted "Don't tell people Pans"

"Yeah, 'course I won't" she called back

Draco couldn't decide if it was sarcasm he could detect in her voice.

* * *

"Right well, that was interesting" laughed Draco

Harry rolled his eyes "You are such a slut"

"Hey, that's not fair, I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

The two continued their childish argument until they both fell back onto the bed, laughing and softly punching one another.

_**Pretty please review? This needs improvement, I'm certain. Also, who do I write about next?! Tell me in a review!**_


	4. Dean

_**A/N: Okay, I have no idea what all this smut is doing in my head, but I have to get rid of it, I can't keep thinking about it in maths! So if you dislike smut, I'm really sorry, it'll be business as usual with the next chapter [hopefully]. I'm pleased with this, way better written than chapter 3. Thank you for your suggestions, I'll be using them in upcoming chapters, which will hopefully be getting longer. I'm also considering rewriting the first chapter, because it's super short, what are your thoughts?**_

**Privacy**

"Sweetie?" called Harry

No reply, just angry grunts and the smack of fists pummelling a wall

"Baby?" he tried again

He was ignored.

"Honey?"

"Fucking stupid bitch, I'll fucking kill her, nobody fucking listens to me anymore"

Eventually he got off the bed and grabbed the blond boy's bloodied fists before he could cause anymore damage to himself or Harry's bedroom.

"For Merlin's sake Draco, stop hitting my wall" he shouted, losing his temper

Draco span round, seething and glared at the boy in front of him

Harry loosened his grip and smiled "Sorry, lost my cool"

Being a typical Slytherin, Draco was still steaming mad and started pacing the room, muttering curses under his breath.

Harry caught him by the waist and pulled him into an embrace, feeling the anger slowly hiss out of the older boy, like a deflating balloon.

"She didn't mean it" said Harry slowly, "She was drunk, and she said she didn't mean to tell Theo"

Draco felt anger bubbling inside him again and hissed "I can't trust Pansy; we shouldn't have let her in the room"

"Never mind" Harry placated the boy by slowly stroking his hair, "I've got healing potion, for your hands" he said, getting up and taking a vial filled with purple liquid from his trunk.

"Oh…" said Draco softly, not noticing the pain from his bleeding knuckles. He winced as Harry softly dabbed his hands and the grazes disappeared in a pink smoke.

* * *

Harry slowly pushed Draco backwards, his blond hair fanning out on the pillow beneath his head. With a swift motion, Harry had removed Draco's t-shirt as well as his own.

Draco smirked "Are you trying to distract me from my problems?"

Harry grinned wickedly and leant down to lick the Slytherin's collarbone, which elicited an appreciative moan. Draco wasn't used to being submissive but relished in the attention as Harry deftly licked down his chest, pausing for a moment below his navel, before working his way back up, teasingly slow. Draco moaned in frustration but was cut off by a tongue pressing against his own.

"Harry, please" he whimpered

The boy met his eyes, surprised at how fast he'd lost control.

Harry moved down past his stomach again, slowly undoing Draco's jeans, caressing his thighs as he slid them off, Harry smiled at the prominent erection through the boy's boxers and carefully removed the thin fabric, Draco moaned slightly as the cotton brushed against his aching member.

Harry licked up the length of him then slowly took the head in his mouth. Unable to take anymore torture Draco grabbed the boy's dark hair and pulled him down onto the shaft. He smirked as Harry spluttered and gagged - the balance between dominant and submissive had returned to normal.

Harry became more confident as Draco mewled and uttered profanities. After 5 minutes, Draco could stand no more, pushed himself up and quickly removed Harry's jeans and boxers.

"You want me to fuck you do you?" he whispered in the brunettes ear, whilst tugging on his cock

Harry whimpered, he loved being talked dirty to.

"Of course you do, you slut" he hissed, "Now tell me what you want"

"Fuck me in the ass, oh Merlin, please Draco"

Draco picked up the bottle of purple healing potion, dipped his fingers inside and began to rub against Harry's opening. The Gryffindor moaned as he felt a finger push inside him, against his prostate, then suddenly yelped "Goddamn Draco, that stuff fucking stings"

Ignoring him, Draco forced the younger boy onto all fours and pushed against him, all the time stroking Harry's thighs and penis, the younger boy cried out at the stretch combined with the stinging healing potion.

"You okay?" whispered Draco, concerned.

Harry nodded and cried out as the elder boy began thrusting furiously. The combined feeling of his prostate being thrust against and his balls being massaged drove him to the brink of ecstasy.

"Nghh, Draco, I'm gonna, ughh" he spluttered

Draco quickened his pace and the two cried out simultaneously, rocking together as waves of pleasure washed over them. Draco pulled out, performed a quick cleaning spell and the two fell against the bed, exhausted.

* * *

Harry looked up to see a panic stricken Dean Thomas stood at the door. Curious as to what had caught Harry's eye, Draco followed his line of sight and rested his gaze on the boy.

Rising from the bed, still naked, Draco took threatening steps towards the intruder.

"Did you enjoy that?" he smirked, taking in the boy's bulging crotch area.

"NO! I, uh, yeah, no, wait, I don't know" stammered Dean

The Slytherin stepped swiftly behind the boy and murmured "If you don't tell anyone, we'll let you join in next time", Dean took a sharp intake of breath at the hand on his thigh.

Draco chuckled "Off you go now" and patted the boy's bottom as he left.

He shrugged at Harry's displeased expression and climbed into bed.

"What was I saying about you and your sluttish ways?" complained Harry

"You love it really" laughed Draco, kissing the boy softly.

**_A/N: Please review, constructive criticism is really helpful! _**


	5. Fred and George

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, lots of exam stress! Also, sorry if you don't think there was enough Fred and George in the chapter, I wasn't really sure what else to do. Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, last week I got a full-of-criticism review which was kinda sad, not to mention unconstuctive! I'll try and update soon. Oh, section dividers not working so you get 0s instead, ENJOY!**_

**Privacy**

"I don't want to stay with the weasels" he whined

"You have to, Dumbledore thinks it'll be safest, you can't go home while your parents host their annual death eater party" placated Harry

"Dumbledore's an idiot, why can't I just stay at Hogwarts?"

"Because you just can't, stop complaining, I'll be there, we'll have fun"

"No we won't" pouted the blonde

"We'll have _fun_" Harry looked at him pointedly, emphasising the word fun.

"We can have fun here though" said the blonde, still sulking

"Well we're going to The Burrow and that's all there is to it"

Draco huffed, but was ignored.

"Help me pack your suitcase, please?" asked Harry.

The Slytherin pulled a face and fidgeted but didn't attempt to help.

"I guess I'll pack it for you then" the brunette sighed, picking out various t-shirts, three pairs of jeans and multiple pairs of socks and underwear.

"I don't want the silk boxers" stated the blonde

Harry frowned "But you like these ones"

"I don't care"

"But I like these ones!" wailed the Gryffindor

"Pack the cotton pairs" said the blonde stubbornly

Harry glared at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry felt lunch had gone fairly successfully, with the exception of Draco's soup exploding in his face – "Food Fireworks" George had grinned, as a spluttering Draco attempted to remove minestrone hoops from his face and cardigan, "Designed to go in food and explode, not in a harmful way, just in a food spreading way".

Molly Weasley had been gracious, as expected, Hermione had prevented Ron from scowling throughout the meal by occasionally kicking him under the table as well as sending sympathetic smiles Draco's way, and Ginny had gazed at Harry for the past hour, Draco figured she hadn't quite cottoned on to his sexual preference.

When the meal ended Molly stated "Hermione you share with Ginny, Harry and Draco are in the guest room".

Ron looked as though he would spit his drink all over the table "It's fine, Harry can share with me, the ferret can have the guest room"

Draco burned with anger, but contented himself with shooting dirty looks at Ron, yet Mrs Weasley was a little more indignant.

"Why really Ronald, he is a guest in our home, have some courtesy! I don't want him to have to sleep alone in a strange house and you don't seem keen to share with him"

Draco smiled at the woman "Thank you Mrs Weasley, I would appreciate it regardless of where I sleep"

"It's a pleasure, I simply wish my son could learn a few manners from you" she replied

Ron glared at the Slytherin as he rose from the table, "I think I'll go unpack"

"Me too" said Hermione

Harry and Ginny followed the two upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bit of a pain having Malfoy here, don't you think?" Ginny smiled to him

"Yeah, uh right, real pain, totally sucks" stammered Harry

"Pity you have to share a room with him"

"Yeah…"

She leant up and whispered in his ear "You can always stay in my room if you like, you can share my bed"

Harry swallowed "Right uh well great, lovely, gotta go" he said almost running into the guest bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was sat on the best bed, "You can take the floor bed, I don't think my back would manage it" he said, self-righteously

"Fantastic" muttered Harry, arranging his clothes in drawers

"What's the problem"

"I just got invited, by Ginny, to share her bed, a little unnerving to say the least.

"Ignore her, lets have some fun now"

"No" replied Harry

So, when does the _fun_ start?" asked Draco, emphasising fun, as Harry had earlier

"It doesn't"

"You said we'd have fun" pouted Draco

"You should've brought nice underwear then" scowled Harry

"Someone's being Mr. Grumpy today" teased Draco, slinking an arm round his boyfriend's waist, "Besides," he whispered erotically, "You know it's what's underneath that counts"

Harry shuddered audibly but suddenly sprung away from the boy. Upon noticing long, flesh-coloured pieces of string wriggling under the door, he took two brisk steps towards it and yanked it open, to find Fred and George hiding behind a bookcase.

"Hey Harry" they said simultaneously, their faces beaming

"What do you want?" he asked, as the two pushed past him into the room and sat on Draco's bed, pulling Harry between them, who although was a little shocked still almost laughed at the disgusted face the blonde pulled.

"We heard you two talking" grinned George

"So?" glared Draco

"We heard you talking about sex" said Fred

"You've never discussed sex?" drawled Draco

"We heard to talking about sex… with each other" they exclaimed together and fell laughing about digging each other in the ribs

"Really Harry, a Slytherin indeed" laughed Fred

"Not to mention a Malfoy" continued George

"Oh yeah, we didn't mention, A BOY" the two shouted

"Get out please" scowled Draco

The two left the room, arguing about who would tell their mother first.

"Please don't tell Molly… Or Ginny!" called Harry weakly

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco plopped onto the bed next to Harry and smirked, "So when does the _fun_ start?"

Harry groaned.

_**A/N: Reviews = My children, I love them.**_


	6. Snape

_**A/N: "Oh, look how quickly she's updated, how we love KeepingUsASecret, we must review" - of course that's what you're thinking...**_

**_My exams in terms of memorising things are over so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, YAY! Enjoy the chapter, though I must warn you, it involves a healthy dose of smut... You love it really ;)_**

**Privacy**

Harry was distracted from his daydream by the cold voice of Snape informing the class that due to Dumbledore's new "house bonding" routine, he'd be pairing students from different houses together. The class groaned, being that it was a room of only Slytherins and Gryffindors. Snape didn't look too pleased either as an enchanted goblet spat out two pieces of paper and with shear disgust read out,

"Weasley and Parkinson", Ron spluttered indignantly as Pansy flashed him a seductive smile.

The amount of paper decreased until only six students remained – Harry, Hermione, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. Harry crossed his fingers to be paired with Daphne, she wasn't too bad for a Slytherin and was good at potions, Zabini would be awkward and Draco had a nasty habit of being a git when they were in lessons, worried he might arouse suspicion if he wasn't.

"Zabini and Granger", the two shuffled to the nearest desk

"Brown and Greengrass"

"That leaves us with Potter and Malfoy" sneered Snape.

"At least I don't need to worry about the potion exploding, Potty always saves the day" mocked the blonde as he perched on a stool next to Harry on the back row.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Merlin Potter, could you cut that Gillyweed any more haphazardly?" exclaimed Draco loudly

"Shut up" he hissed back, trying to concentrate

"Mr. Malfoy has a point Potter, clearly you don't have the skill to cut things precisely, let him take over" said Snape, haughtily

Harry huffed and shoved the cutting board towards a smirking Draco and began to grind the bicorn horn instead.

"You're grinding it wrong" drawled the Slytherin, "It's clockwise once, then counter clockwise, not the other way round"

Harry gave him a sharp kick under the table causing the blonde to yelp to which he took some satisfaction in.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Further toward the front of the room, Hermione was having trouble of her own.

"Here, let me do that" smiled the Italian*

"Zabini, that's the forth ingredient you've taken off me, I am capable of preparing them myself" said Hermione, frustrated.

"I wouldn't want you to spoil your pretty hands" he reasoned, sending her a trademark grin

"I am an independent woman, and I am capable of doing it myself"

"Of course you are, sorry for undermining you, please, carry on" he watched her as she expertly drained flobberworm mucus

"Stop looking at me" she exclaimed

"Sorry" he looked hurt, "You are so very graceful to watch though"

She sighed. Why did she get paired up with the school flirt?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was a little unnerving having those huge green eyes, curiously watching him as he worked.

"Hey um, Parkinson, you wanna prepare something?" stammered Ron

"Please, call me Pansy" she purred

"Yes, right, good, Pansy, please do some work"

She batted her eyelashes "Sure thing"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now as you can see Potter, this part has gone the wrong colour because you…ngh" Draco was cut off mid-conversation when his jeans were deftly undone and he felt a warm hand in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to Harry who was calmly writing down the method for preparing the potion with one hand and slowly stroking his boyfriend with the other.

"You were saying? Something about how I made the potion the wrong colour?" asked Harry, inquisitively

Determined to beat him at his own game, Draco continued, "Yes, I was saying the potion was the wrong colour because you… uhh… because the snake fangs, you, nghh, didn't crush them properly"

Harry wrapped his hand round the shaft and pumped, "So it couldn't have been when you dropped the unicorn blood in too early?"

"No" replied Draco, gasping for breath but determined not to be noticed

Snape was giving Draco an odd look but continued with his writing.

Harry pumped faster and as he felt Draco almost peak, stopped and removed his hand. Draco swore under his breath.

"Are you sure it wasn't your fault?"

"Fine, fine, it was my fault" snapped Draco, on edge

"What was your fault?" smiled Harry sweetly

"The potion is dark blue instead of light blue because I put the unicorn blood in too early" hissed the boy

"Thought so" said Harry smugly as he finished off Draco, who came messily into his hand.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you stop that at once, there is a difference between house unity and _that_."

Draco zipped up his jeans and both boys managed to look like they were working before a curious class looked round to see what was going on, though the two couldn't manage to keep the sly grins from their faces.

_**A/N: Oh those two! Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)**_

_****__*I always imagine Blaise as Italian. Don't like it? Replace Italian with Ebony-skinned boy ;D_  



	7. Cedric

_**A/N: You're gonna hate me because it's really short. I'm ever so sorry, I've been revising and I'm not really feeling inspired so it's pretty similar to "Pansy". Anyway, I felt that I should write one, so here it is. Review please!**_

**Privacy**

"I hate exams" moaned the blonde

"If you're talking to me, try and be a little more inconspicuous, we hate each other, remember?" muttered Harry

"There's only Madam Pince in here, and I really don't understand" whined Draco

"She's looking over, shut up" he hissed

"She's not anymore. Hey Harry, I just realised, only Madam Pince is in here" he smirked suggestively

"I swear to god Draco, if I fail this exam because of you, we won't ever speak again."

"Fiiiine. I still don't get this"

"Stop being so childish and read the book again"

"But it's boring" he whimpered, childishly

"Shut up, someone's coming in" said Harry, giving the Slytherin a sharp kick under the table

"OW" wailed Draco

He glanced up from his notes to see Cedric Diggory sauntering towards Harry and giving Draco an odd look, Draco ignored him as he slipped next to Harry.

"Hey sweetie" purred the dark haired boy

Draco growled possessively, it was well known that Cedric was gay and Draco half-expected that he greeted most people this way, but he also knew from Harry that the two had shared a brief relationship, before Harry broke it off.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" glared the Hufflepuff  
"Not at all Diggory, should there be?" he drawled

Cedric ignored him and turned his attention back to Harry, "So anyway, I wandered if you needed some _help with revision, _I was _helping_ Cormac, but he's no fun, not like you, Harry" he grinned playfully, putting emphasis on helping – Draco rolled his eyes at the lack of subtlety.

"I'm okay at the moment, thanks Ced" smiled Harry sweetly, his voice dripping with falseness

"Go on Harry, I know you're busy but just take half an hour out of your schedule?"

"No, really, I have to revise"

Cedric sat sulking for the next few minutes

"You can leave now Diggory, clearly you're not needed here" drawled Draco

"I don't see why I should move" he replied, hostilely

"Because you're distracting us with your incessant pouting whilst we attempt to revise, besides, Harry has all the help he needs right here" he smirked

Cedric looked between the two boys and then it suddenly dawned on him, "Oh I see, you're together, I'll be going then" he sighed, perturbed and stood up to leave.

"That was hot, I like it when you act like you're in charge" smiled Harry, stroking Draco's hand

"I swear to god Harry, if I fail this exam because of you, we won't ever speak again" he replied, his voice edging on seriousness

Harry pouted, annoyed at having his own words used against him.

_**Reviews please :D**_


	8. Blaise

**_A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I am so sorry for updating so slowly, exams are very stressful and I have to stay up at ridiculous times if I want time to write fanfic [it's 3am now!]. The good news is that I rewarded your patience with my longest fic so far as well as filling it with smut and a Blaise/Hermione reference... now how much do you love me? :P I've noticed an increase in people favouriting but not reviewing, so please, please review, it makes it all worthwhile._**

Privacy

"You're late" muttered Draco, pressing the brunette boy against the wall of the 7th floor corridor

"Yeah sorry, only by 10 minutes" he replied

"I hate lateness"

"Sorry sweetie, you see I was just… mmph!" he was cut off by the Slytherin's lips crushed against his own. Desperate for the two not to be seen, Harry roughly shoved him away.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy? We're in the middle of the corridor!" he spluttered

Draco moved back into the same position, pushing his body close up against Harry's and growled "We haven't screwed in over three weeks since you were so worried about NEWTs, I have been wanking at least twice a day in your absence, I'm already antsy about seeing you tonight and then, then you turn up late. You are infuriating"

Harry looked nervous

"Also, 'Malfoy', since when were we on last name basis again?" complained the blonde

"Sorry, I didn't even realise… I promise, I'll make it up to you" replied Harry with a suggestive smile

"Merlin, Harry I've missed you" murmured the blonde, slowly sucking on Harry's neck and collarbone

"Uhhm... oh, that's good" moaned the Gryffindor then suddenly realised where he was "Wait, Draco, stop, at least get into the room first"

Draco pouted, looking like he was considering whether to continue or not, "Fine".

The blonde practically ran past the room 3 times thinking about the type of room he wanted. Suddenly Harry felt a little uneasy at the thought of the room Draco would conjure up, yet luckily it wasn't full of chains or something equally strange.

Harry stepped in first and took in a white, fresh looking room with black and white walls and matching furniture.

"Oh, it's modern, I usually make it…"

"Yeah, traditional, it always feels like I'm in my fucking parent's house" spat Draco, closely behind Harry

Harry spun round, stunned and caught the pained expression on Draco's face. Desperate to calm him, he cupped his cheek and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise" breathed the brunette

Draco shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts and roughly pushed Harry onto the bed, desperate to be able to forget his troubles in the ecstasy of the moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Harry, suddenly concerned

The blonde ignored him and continued his earlier ministrations by licking and biting at the other boy's neck.

Harry let out a low pitched moan and pulled Draco closer, pressing his lips to the pale ones in front of him. He felt nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Draco pulled Harry upwards and pushed the white linen the shirt off his shoulders. He loved how the tips of his almost-black hair brushed against them, he loved the faint contours of the boy's stomach, he loved him. Merlin, he loved Harry.

Steely eyes met Emerald ones, "I love you" he murmured

Harry looked shocked, "Wow… you've never said that"

"I know, but I do, I do love you"

"I love you too" he smiled

It was as if a sudden spark had ignited between the two as Harry flipped Draco over and pressed his hot mouth against his own, their tongues battling for dominance. As usual Draco won, but Harry ignored this and began to tug at the blonde's shirt. When the fiddly buttons wouldn't come undone Harry simply ripped at the fabric, sending buttons pinging across the room. Draco glanced up, looking annoyed but Harry ignored him and attached his mouth to the boy's collarbone before he had a chance to complain.

Draco rolled over until he was on top of Harry and ground their hips together, causing the Gryffindor to whimper. The blonde grinned playfully and continued the rocking motion whilst attacking Harry's lips who cried out at the sensation. Draco reached down and stroked Harry through his jeans causing him to groan in frustration at the barrier between his cock and Draco's talented fingers.

Draco smiled at the boy's expression and leant down to kiss below his navel as he undid the button on his jeans.

O_O_O

"No fucking way" said an unfamiliar voice

"Oh god that's so hot" muttered a female

The two looked up to see a dishevelled Blaise and Hermione in the doorway, Blaise had his hand down the back of her jeans.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" spluttered Draco

"Same thing you're doing mate" winked Blaise

"Wait… so you two are seeing each other, seriously Hermione?" asked Harry

"You can hardly criticise, you two have been screwing for the past few months" she replied, indignantly

Blaise looked at her, "You know about this?"

"Duh, they're rubbish at keeping secrets. I'm surprised Draco didn't tell you, half the school knows"

"Bit of an overstatement!" Harry grumbled

"There's me, Ronald, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Theo, Colin, Cedric, Cormac, Ernie and now Blaise. Have I missed anyone?"

"Snape" muttered Harry

"Oh Merlin. I wandered what you were doing that Potions lesson" said Hermione, disgusted

"By your comment when you walked in, I'd say you've done more than wandered" smirked Draco

"Fuck off Malfoy" she bit back

"Shut up Draco. Let's go babe" said Blaise, pulling her by the waist

"But I want this room" she whined

"Of course you do Granger, we realise Blaise is stunning, but don't act like a brat, we were here first"

The bushy-haired girl hissed in frustration as the muscular, ebony boy dragged her from the room

"Don't worry Draco" he called back, "We'll just use your private chambers instead"

"WAIT!" he shouted, running to the door, but the two had already disappeared, he stormed back in grumbling under his breath.

"Never mind, we still have the rest of the evening here" grinned Harry

Draco climbed back onto the bed and undid Harry's jeans, "I think this is where we left off" he said, smirking.

**_PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Sirius

_**Hey all! I am honestly weighed down with work but I just HAD to update, I can't believe how kind you've all been, so many reviews and favourites since I posted the last chapter [I'm gonna say a special thanks to everyone at the end] I couldn't believe it! I love all your reviews and especially love your suggestions for plots ["Since when did this story have a plot?" They shouted] and characters. Anyway, here's Sirius, who is still alive, because this fic doesn't make any sense anyway… I mean, if they've sat their newts, why aren't they leaving now? xP**_

**Privacy**

"I don't want to be here" complained the Blonde

"You don't want to at the Burrow, you don't want to be in my dorm and now you don't want to be here, where the hell can we go Draco?" exclaimed Harry

"Honeydukes"

The brunette's face softened, "Has poor Dwaco not had his chocolate fix?"

Draco ignored him and instead rose from the sofa and walked across the room. After staring intently for a few minutes at a tapestry on the wall he read out loudly "_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. 'Toujours pur'". _

"Oh that, that's Sirius' family tree" Harry grimaced

"Oh look I'm on here!" said Draco delightfully

"Yup"

"Oh wait… So if Sirius is my first cousin, once removed, does that make you and me incestuous?" yelped Draco slightly recoiling from Harry

Harry leaned forward to give the boy a light slap on the head "He's my godfather you idiot"

"Oh right, well that's lucky" Draco breathed a sigh of relief

Harry went and sat back on the plush sofa and Draco promptly followed, choosing the Gryffindor's lap rather than the seat next to him

"Don't do that Draco" Harry sighed

"Don't do what Harry?" Draco purred into his ear

"Sit on my lap, act all innocent, then randomly spring on me and fuck me senseless"

"You could fuck me if you like" whispered the blonde, grinding against Harry's jeans

"Oh, Merlin, Draco stop that!" hissed the Gryffindor

"Why?" he smirked and repeated the action

Harry promptly pushed him off his lap.

"That hurt" cried Draco, in surprise

"It was a sofa you fell onto, you're so childish sometimes" Harry replied, scathingly

Draco looked as if he was about complain when he sniffed the air, "What is that awful smell, does it always smell this bad?"

"Oh, I think it's just in here, we had to spray loads of Doxycide last year"

"Whatever it is, let's get out of here" said Draco, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

X-*-X

The two boys left the room and headed for the kitchens, Draco constantly pawing at Harry for attention, twice he tried to wrap his arms round him, but the Gryffindor was having none of it.

Upon reaching the kitchens, Harry spun round "Draco, stop doing that, what do you want?" he demanded

"I don't like it here. I'm bored and horny. Let's go back to Hogwarts"

"We can't go back to Hogwarts; it's not safe at the moment"

Draco followed Harry from the kitchen to the gas cooker where he intently watched him pour tomato soup into a pan. Feeling eyes upon him Harry span found to find Draco's face only inches from his own. Planting a soft kiss on the other boy's lips, he turned away to stir the soup.

Draco pressed his body closer to Harry's and pressed kisses along his neck, slowly the kisses got rougher and turned to sucking and eventually biting.

"Ngh, okay Draco that's enough, lunch time" Harry chastised

"I'd rather snack on you" he whispered sultrily

In one quick motion, Harry switched the soup off and slammed Draco against the wall. The blonde winced at the pain but didn't say anything as hot lips were pressed against his own.

"You wanna go upstairs?" murmured Harry, against Draco's mouth

Draco managed to moan a yes before Harry pushed them from the room, still holding the blonde as they fell against another wall in the hallway.

"Ouch that hurt something's digging into my back" whispered Draco

"Oh fu…"

Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence before the curtains concealing the portrait of Sirius' mother flew backwards revealing an old woman in a black cap screaming, "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, frea...Oh… well if it isn't Draco, wonderful to see you"

Harry had to suppress a chuckle at her sudden personality change.

"Lovely to see you too, Walburga, I trust you've met Harry Potter, my boyfriend? Did I mention he's a half-blood and we're gonna get married some day?"

Draco laughed and pulled Harry by the hand, upstairs, away from the fresh screams.

X-*-X

Later that evening, the boys lay next to each other, half asleep.

"Draco?"

"Mmmhm?"

"You know when you said earlier, that we're going to get married some day?"

"Yeah"

"Did you mean it?"

"Sure, why shouldn't we?" mumbled the blonde, sleepily

Harry smiled and fell asleep, content.

X-*-X

"Sweetie are you gonna get up?" asked the Gryffindor, slightly shaking his boyfriend

"No, later" came the quiet reply

"Okay I'm going downstairs, come down for breakfast"

Harry trotted downstairs, the morning sunshine was bright on his tired eyes as he walked into the kitchen to find Sirius making pancakes.

"Morning" smiled the rugged face of his godfather

"Morning to you too"

Sirius passed the boy a plate of pancakes which he chewed contentedly.

"So, I was wandering…" began Sirius, "Draco Malfoy is staying with us, and I came home last night to find my mother's portrait screaming about half-bloods, homosexuals and her own flesh and blood. Care to explain?"

"Well you see… Draco and I... uhmm" Harry mumbled

"Oh, say no more, I understand" smiled the man, "In fact when I was your age, Remus and I used to…"

"Yeah great thanks Sirius, I'll take these upstairs" said Harry, grimacing as he scuttled from the kitchen. Had his godfather honestly just started talking about him and Remus Lupin, back in the day?

The thought made Harry shudder.

_**Many many thanks to: Morgan Pen, tayler1117, **Chloe, Ev, sarahseven, **LostInRoses, **jo, **Peeta's lover, mellowmerrin, LIGHTNSHADOWS, 'Vrele, Darloudasha, njferrel and flaming bunnies!**_


	10. Luna

**_A/N: Yes, I am the worst fanfic writer ever. I am sooo sorry that I have kept you waiting months and months for a new chapter, I feel absolutely awful. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life which has given me terrible writers block, this fic has taken me so long to write, I had to keep going back to it and hoping some inspiration would occur. Once again, I'm so sorry and I hope this is good enough for my absence._**

**Privacy**

"You could've told me she's been sleeping in your room for the past week" Harry shouted.

"It's not like it fucking matters, she's my friend" Draco snapped back.

"Your friend who you used to screw on a day to day basis".

"Well I don't anymore, Merlin, you're so paranoid" the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Well I have every reason to be, It's not like I don't know you're Hogwart's little slut, Draco" growled the Gryffindor.

Draco blinked a few times, bewildered then slowly spoke, "When did you stop trusting me, Harry?".

The brunette looked equally shocked at his comment but continued ranting, regardless, "Oh I'm not sure, maybe it was when you let your fuck buddy sleep in your fucking bedroom" he replied sarcastically.

"You're pathetic" hissed the Slytherin, as he turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah? Well, well you are too!" Harry shouted back, rage consuming him.

Draco turned his head and sneered as he disappeared out of sight.

He made it to the forth floor corridor before his temper got the better of him and he punched a wall in anger.

He hated it when Harry acted like this. Trust had always been a big issue in their relationship, sprung from their childhood hatred of one another, but why the hell wouldn't Harry believe him about something as juvenile as this?

He punched the wall again, this time crying out in pain as he heard his knuckle crack. He whimpered for a few seconds, but stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Did you just punch a wall?" enquired a hypnotic voice

"Oh no Looney, my knuckle is just bleeding because it felt like it" Draco replied sarcastically

The girl ignored the comment and instead smiled and said, "I can help if you like" pulling out her wand.

Draco faltered for a minute, unsure whether to trust such a stranger, before extending his hand towards her.

The Ravenclaw lightly tapped the bone that was now jutting too far forward and murmured "Episky".

Draco winced at the hot and cold sensation running through his veins but didn't make a sound. When he opened his eyes to focus on the damage he could only see the grazed skin from the brick wall.

"I can clear up the cut you've made too if you like?" Luna smiled; her pale blue eyes had a look of pity in them.

The Slytherin noticed how she had said "You made", reminding him of his fault. He thought of Harry and realised he probably should've told him about the sleeping arrangements with Pansy. He suddenly realised he hadn't replied and Luna was still staring intently at his face.

He nodded and the girl whispered "Asclepi"

It was as if nothing had even happened to his hand, good as new.

The Slytherin glanced at her, "You're good at this"

"I want to be a healer when I finish here" she smiled warmly

Draco stood up to leave, but turned to see her still looking at him, enquiringly, "You can tell me what's wrong you know, sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't know"

The Slytherin sighed, he never opened himself to anyone, he just couldn't trust easily. Yet there was something in those pale blue eyes that promised anything said would be taken to the grave. He sat back down, took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"We always knew that our relationship would be fucked up, there was no doubt about it, what with so much pressure from my father and Harry had so much pressure from Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world but there was something about how taboo it was that spurred us on. It was like someone had pressed a switch and suddenly our hatred for one another was sexual frustration. I didn't think I wanted a relationship, I just loved having him at my beck and call, turned out I probably need him more than he needs me".

Luna just nodded, listening intently.

"I've never trusted anyone, I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this, but Harry doesn't understand why I can't talk to him. I can't tell him anything, I'm scared of hurting him, he doesn't need to know what it's been like growing up with death eaters at your house all the time or being hit by your dad, being constantly told you're not good enough."

The Ravenclaw didn't even flinch as the boy in front of her began to rant, just watched him with her round, blue eyes.

"I know I should've told him about Pansy but it's just not something that stays on my mind when I have so many other things to think about. I know he wants me to tell him what's on my mind but I just don't think he'd understand".

Draco looked up to see the mysterious blues eyes in front of him were no longer focused on him, but behind his shoulder. He whipped round, ready to hurt anyone eavesdropping, only to find Harry, with a pained expression on his face.

"Harry..." the Slytherin faulted, "You shouldn't have listened".

The brunette walked towards Draco, lifted him into an embrace and whispered in his ear, "I'm here for you, but you have to trust me"

Draco began to pull away then stopped and finally let his weight fall onto the other boy.

Harry glanced up to see Luna walking away, and gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm so sorry" moaned the blonde, pressing his face into Harry's robes.

Harry cupped Draco's face, there were tears running down it, and said quietly "I love you".

The two stood in the corridor, holding each other like there was nobody else in the world, kissing gently.

**_Oh isn't it just filled with fluffy cuteness? Review and Favourite, if you don't hate me for not updating :)_**


End file.
